wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon's Teeth
The Dragon's Teeth are the PRT elite. Modus operandi Meant to be elite frontline troops able to handle critical threats. Functions as a strike force for the PRT when regular parahumans would be inadvisable. Structure Composed of elite PRT officers equipped with simplified gear derived from Defiant's designs. I also saw the Dragon’s Teeth. Soldiers was the wrong word, but it was close. Each wore armor in gun-metal and black, with parallels to the standard PRT uniforms I was more familiar with. Their helmets, however, had three eyeholes, with blue lenses glowing faintly from beneath. Two lenses for their eyes, a third for a camera. The armor was bulky, offering thick protection around the neck and joints, with a heavy pack on the back for both oxygen and for the computers they wore. They were, in large part, wearing stripped-down versions of Defiant’s outfit. Sacrifices had been made to account for the fact that their suits didn’t render them seven and a half feet tall. Each carried a sword and a laser pistol. - Excerpt from Sting 26.2 These include his suits and his combat program. PRT Response Uses the Dragon's Teeth when they can. They are essentially a subsidiary organization. History Background The basis of their technology goes as far back as Andrew Richter. Dragon operating more as a tinker in time caused more. Timeskip Were formed sometime in 2013,December 5th, 2012, six months ago ... “The Guild found the mass-production tinker. All signs point to them becoming a force in their own right. We won’t be helpless.” - Excerpt from 27.x (Interlude, Eidolon)‏‎ once Masamune's talent became available to The Guild. I’d never liked the cameras. Heads turned as I approached, and I knew they were recording, tracking details about me and feeding them back to a main server, where they compiled information, discarded excess. The combat engines that the Dragon’s Teeth were wearing were still in early stages, the data patchy, depending on the target. The people in uniform had spent weeks and months training with the things, learning to shift fluidly between their own tactics and awareness of the situation and the data that was provided. Protectorate Capes and Wards that were just starting out were being trained with the things, but those of us that had experience fighting tended to find them a distraction. Useful? Yes. A bit of a boost, a bit of an edge. But not quite at the point where everyone could benefit. Not yet. Not that there was much room for developing any of it if the end of the world went ahead on schedule. - Excerpt from Sting 26.2 Post-Timeskip Assisted in hunting down Slaughterhouse 9000.Sting 26.5Interlude 26a One of the DT officers became crucial for the victory over Jack Slash.Extinction 27.2 Gold Morning Fought in the event alongside Guild and Protectorate heroes.Venom 29.3Speck 30.2 After the crisis resolution, Teeth continued cooperation with newly formed Wardens, which took over the duties of now defunct PRT and Protectorate, providing security for their HQ and detention center.Teneral e.5 Early-Ward It is unknown how resource shortages civilization is currently facing have affected the capability of the organization Site Navigation Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Heroes Category:PRT Category:The Guild